An Angels Tale
by Star9309
Summary: Bella, an angel, was sent down to earth when she was little. She was found by a slave seller and was sold to some gypsies. She grew up and was soon taken back by the seller. But she didn't know that, the Cullens who bought her, were black winged angels.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I always knew I was clumsy, but I didn't know I was this clumsy. I was standing one a cloud minding my own business, when suddenly I trip over something. I soon find myself falling through the sky and hit directly on the hard ground. I try to move but my body is still in shock. So, I decide to move with my wings. I spread them out as far as they can and flap. I get two inches off the ground when suddenly; my wings shoot into my back and won't come back out. So I lay there in a heap, not able to move yet. I close my eyes and soon fall asleep. I dream of Heaven, I dream I am holding hands with my two older brothers them winging me in the middle and me giggling. I dream that I am walking along and I see my father come home from his journey and I immediately run to his open arms. Oh, how I wished I were back in Heaven and not on earth. I hadn't noticed at first, but I felt that I was being carried by someone and that I was put on something and the thing was moving. So, when I opened my eyes, I found myself in chains. This was a bad sign.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

I looked around to see if they had accidentally left a key but all I could see was darkness. And to top it off it hurt every time I moved to find something. The thing I was in suddenly stopped and I heard footsteps walk on the gravel. Someone blocked the moons light and grabbed both my shoulders and pulled me out of the thing and I was carried around somewhere. I heard voices coming near and I gasped as I was thrown into another hard wooden thing. When I moved I felt what I was in. Was I in a box? If I was, then it sure is a very crowded box. I heard more voices and agreements going on, when suddenly I was lifted out of the box and carried in some warm arms. "Just keep quiet for a minute okay? What's your name sweetheart?" a kind voice whispered. "B...B...Bella." I whispered. I shivered in the guy's arms and he quickened his pace. That night I learned who this guy was. His name was Dan who was 35 years old and he was the leader of his troupe of gypsies. He had a wife name Jill who was 34 years old, a daughter named Penny two years older than me 6 years old and a son named Jacob who was one year older than me 5 years old. I grew up with them and felt like I could stay there forever. When I turned 6 years old, my gift from them was two silver anklets with bells. They said that one of their friends went to India and got them just for me. I wore them always and every year I would get a charm to put on them. One charm I treasured the most was a little wooden wolf that Jacob gave me. It always reminded me of him, since he was a werewolf. I remember the day very well. We were walking by ourselves and he looked sick and his skin felt hot to the touch. asked him what was wrong, he snapped at me and poof he turned into a werewolf. I had fallen backwards so when he swipped at me, he left three long scratches on my arm. They are still there but have healed and left scars. Whenever Jacob sees them he feels bad, but I reasure him that i'm okay and he doesn't need to worry. He just smiles and sticks more close to me, just to make sure i'm protected. He had taken the role of protecting me from anything that came in a foot radius of me. It was kinda funny to watch him react to a squirrel in the bushes. Now I am 17 years old and my wings have grown since then. I haven't told any one about my wings except Jacob of course. I stumble out of bed after a dream with my heavenly family. I stretch and head for the shower, it was time to relax my muscles. After the nice shower, I got dressed into my black shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. When I went out of my room and out of the house I lived in I saw a group of boys talking. I look and see Jacob standing and talking with them. I smile and quietly walk down the stairs. I quietly walk half way to the group and when i'm in the center of the street I start running and I perfectly jump onto Jacob's back. I latch my arms around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist. He seemed to be expecting me to do this, but he still staggered foward and regained his balance. "Hi, Bella. Do you have to do this every morning? Or are you doing it just to get my attention? Cause its working." He joked. I laughed and kissed his neck. "No, I just like doing this to you! And why would I need to get your attention? You always give me your full attention when someone tells you i'm around." I giggled and quickly jumped off his back. He turned around and smiled at me and I smiled back, before I turned and started to walk away. "Wait up." He yells and I giggle silently and start running. I loved to run and make Jacob chase after me. It was one of the games he and I played if we were in a good mood and I was certainly in a good mood. I ran faster when I heard him catching up. Even though he has long legs, I can out run him any day. But today was not one of those days. I tripped over a rock and was about to meet my old friend the pavement when two warms arms caught me before my face could meet the ground. "Thanks." I sighed. I looked and saw it was Jacob and when he saw I was alright he sighed in relief. "Bella, you got to be more carful. Even though you can run, doesn't mean you can't trip." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Well, if I can't run and I can't walk straight for a second without tripping, what are my legs good for? I can't fly, so walking is going to have to do." I said. This time he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on supergirl, lets go eat some breakfast." We loved to nickname eachother at the right kind of times and this counted. I nodded. "Ok wolfman, lets see you try and eat a whole cow for breakfast." He laughed and he wound his arm around my waist tugging me along to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

After a couple of hours of just wandering around, Jacob and I decided to go to the woods and look at the river. Jacob decided that it would take us the whole day if I walked.

"Wait here for a minute okay? And try not to trip while I'm gone." He joked and quickly ran over to the trees and disappeared from my vision. He quietly came back in his wolf form, a russet brown wolf that is. He grunted at me and lay down with his paws crossed and waited patiently for me to get on his back.

I always had a hard time getting on his back since I couldn't climb very well since I was three. I grabbed two handfuls of his fur and tried to hoist myself up. It ended badly, I ended up slipping on the rock I was standing on for leverage and falling on my butt. I blushed and looked up at the laughing wolf in front of me. I glared at him and stood up from where I had landed. He looked at me and rolled onto his side and stayed like that waiting for me to grab onto him.

I put my arms around his neck and put my legs on his sides. Jacob then decided to get up after he was sure I had a good hold on him. He looked to make sure I was on and then started running. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his fur between his shoulder blades. I always got dizzy when I looked when he was running this fast in the forest.

Soon enough though, he stopped running and sat down again. I tumbled off him when he shook himself to try and get rid of my death hold on him. I accidentally rolled all the way into the shallow part of the river, so I got all my clothes wet. I sat up in the river and looked over myself. Well, it wasn't that bad. My black shirt was soaked and my jeans were almost all wet. The only thing that wasn't wet from the river, were my shoes.

I looked up to see if Jacob was laughing at me again, but he wasn't there. I carefully got out of the river without getting my shoes wet. A few minutes later, Jacob came back into view with a bag in his hand. He handed me the bag and sat down by the river with his back turned to me. I looked into the bag and saw a new pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt. I ran into the forest far enough so he wouldn't see me.

When I had put the wet clothes into the bag and put on my new shirt and pants, I went back to the river. He was still sitting by the river, just skipping rocks. I came up to him put the bag down and hugged him. "Thanks Jake." I said. He chuckled. "You're welcome Bells, I thought for a moment you were going to roll all the way into the river." He laughed. I slapped the back of his head and stepped away from him.

He turned and gave me the infamous puppy pout. "Awe, come on Bells you know I was just kidding, don't you?" He said in his most sad voice ever. I turned and started walking away; I was having a hard time not laughing. "Wait!!! Please, I didn't mean it!!!" He shouted. But I wasn't really listening, because I was watching where I was walking. I heard him running to me and the next thing I knew, I was swooped up into his arms.

He then proceeded to start running and he cradled me to his body. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest as best as I could. "You can open your eyes now Bella. Were almost home and I'm slowing down." I opened my eyes and saw our neighborhood coming close. But something wasn't right; there was a bunch of cars in front of every house on the street.

Jacob put me down and we both walked, hand in hand, down the street towards my house. Someone was talking to Dan and he seemed a little upset. I let go of Jacobs hand and ran over to them. When I got close I could hear what they were talking about. "I'll ask you once more, where is the slave?" a familiar crackly voice said angrily. "Like I said, I don't know who……..Bella!!!" The stranger turned and looked at me for the first time.

He was a tall guy, with a gray beard and light brown hair. Something clicked within me and I remembered who he was. This was the guy who sold me when I was four years old!!!!! I backed up a couple of steps before I turned and started running. "Stop her!!!" He yelled. I heard a couple of footsteps before two strong sets of arms grabbed me from behind and started to tow me backwards. "No!!! LET ME GO!!!!!HELP!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But they didn't seem to stop and they threw me into the back of a car.

"Help!!! Help, Help me Jacob!!!!!!" I screamed just before my mouth and nose were covered by a cloth. I breathed in this wierd scent and was slowly losing consciousness. Before the blackness took me, I swore I heard Jacob's voice say, "Bella!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, got real busy on homework. So here it is!!!! Please tell me how you like it!!!!!

Chapter 4: 

When I finally woke up, I was in chains again and I was in a small room with some other girls. I slowly got up off the hard ground and looked around where I was. It was very dark and cold and all I could see was the shadows of the quivering girls around me. I heard a loud voice on the other side of the tent we were in; at least I think it was a tent.

While I was thinking about this, one of the flaps of the tent opened to reveal a tall muscled man. He looked around and finally looked at me, he trudged his way over to me and took my two chained hands and pulled me up with them. Once he saw I was up on my feet he started to pull me out of the tent. We were soon at the side of a stage and I was waiting behind a girl, I guess it was almost my turn.

After the girl had gone on the stage for a couple of minutes, she came back and was in tears. She looked at me and whispered, "Good luck. You're going to need it." And then was pushed by a guy toward another tent. I was then pushed onto the stage and a glaring light hit my sapphire eyes.

"This is number 212, Bella. Have long night black hair, sapphire eyes and a great body. We will start the bidding at 200, do I hear 200." Someone shouted something and it went on for a few minutes between a crackly voice and a beautiful velvet voice. Finally, the crackly voice stopped and the velvet voice had bid his last bid. "750 going once, going twice…..Sold!!!! Congratulations to our bidder of 750." The man on the stage said.

I was then taken by the arm and led to another tent. It was much darker in this tent then the stage and I had to blink a couple of times before my eyes adjusted. I just stood there in the tent for a couple of minutes, waiting for whoever bought me to come and get me. I sat down and curled up in a ball with my head on my knees. I suddenly wished that Jacob, my one true friend, was there with me. There to hug me and protect me from all this.

Suddenly, the flap opened a man that was tall and had a clown suit on, took out a clipboard and looked at it very hard. "Let's see, number 212? Number 212!!! Your new owners are here to take you home with them." He said in a menacing voice. I stood up and walked slowly over to the opening of the tent. When I got to the outside of the tent, I saw a group of people standing outside waiting for the slaves. But the one part of the group I saw, looked like more of a family then slave buyers.

The man that looked like the leader of the group had blond hair and shining silver eyes and was very pale the women next to him that he was holding, probably his wife, had blond hair, green eyes and was also very pale. The others that were together were a tall muscular guy, with black hair and shining blue eyes and pale. The girl he was holding had blond hair, silver eyes and was also very pale. The other couple was a tall lanky guy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and of course, pale. The girl he was with had black spiky hair, green eyes and was pale. She looked like a pixie and she looked very excited. What did they never go out into the sun? When I looked at the guy standing next to the pixie girl, my heart could have burst.

He was very tall and muscled but not as muscled as the other guy, he had the most beautiful emerald eyes, and he had bronze colored hair and was pale. Well, if he was my new owner then I would have eagerly run to him. But I was on a smaller stage and I would have probably fallen on my face before I got to him. I looked to the sides of me and some other girls were on the stage. I gulped, now I knew why we were out here. We were going to be handed down the stage to our new owners. The announcer called out different numbers and people came forward, but not any of the family I had my eyes on. "Alright, only a few more girls left. Let's see…..number 212, is the owner of number 212 here?" the announcer asked. I held my breath and closed my eyes and waited for the voice of my new owner.

"Here" Said a velvet voice. I opened my eyes and walking right up to the stage was the bronze haired boy. The announcer looked at him and then shrugged, "She's all yours." He said while pushing me to the edge of the stage. The boy held out his arms and pleaded me with his emerald eyes. I leaned forward before being pushed off the stage into the boy's arms. I wanted to push out of his arms but he held me more tightly and started walking away from the stage. "Umm, you can put me down now." I whispered to him. I was getting a little embarrassed about being in his arms. "Don't worry I won't drop you." He whispered in my ear. I was soon losing consciousness and was having a hard time trying to stay awake. I guess I was drugged again and then everything went black.

Edwards point of view: 

My family and I decided to go to a fair they were having in Forks, Washington. We took Emmett's jeep and we're almost there. I decided to stretch my wings and fly there; Carlisle agreed that I could until we were in sight of the people. So, I flew in the night, my wings and myself hidden in the sky. I was just starting to enjoy myself when the carnival came into view. I sighed and flew down into the bed of the jeep, putting my wings away. I changed my white shirt to a black shirt in a second and was just in time when the jeep parked in the nearest spot to the place. I jumped out of the jeeps bed and walked around to my family.

We stayed there for at least two hours, Emmett got a teddy bear for Rosalie from a shooting game and Jasper got a goldfish from a tossing game and he gave it to Alice to keep. I thought I was going to hurl, all the people around had a girlfriend with them and were winning prizes at games for them. I was just about to ask if we could leave when I spotted a stage with an announcer and a girl standing next to him. "Hey Carlisle, come look at this." I said while walking towards the crowd. The rest of my family followed me and we saw what they were doing. Slave traitors were selling girls at this carnival.

I looked at Carlisle and he shook his head in disgust. I looked at the stage again and saw the girl go off; I guess some guy had bought her. And then another girl came out on stage, "This is number 212, Bella. Have long night black hair, sapphire eyes and a great body. We will start the bidding at 200, do I hear 200." The announcer said. But all I could see was the angel on the stage quivering in the cold night air.

Her long black hair went to her hips and her sapphire eyes felt like they were looking right into my soul. And her name, Bella, it suited her perfectly. If my heart wasn't beating so fast then it would have went right to her and beat only for her. For some reason when I heard someone bid, I bided higher. Carlisle looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I looked at him with pleading eyes telling him that I needed to do this. He nodded and looked at the angel on the stage. While I was bidding for her, Carlisle let the family in on what I was doing.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett were excited and couldn't wait for a new sister. Rosalie and Jasper were happy but a little concerned that she might not understand why we had black wings. I didn't care as long as I had Bella in my arms then I could tell her anything she wanted. After a few minutes, the announcer proclaimed that Bella was sold to me. I gave the money to the man and he showed me where to pick her up.

My family and I went around the stage to the other side where a smaller stage was and people were picking up their slaves. A few minutes later, Bella came out of the tent. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her up close and I was eager to get her away from here. "Alright, only a few more girls left. Let's see…..number 212, is the owner of number 212 here?" asked another announcer. "Here" I said and walked right up to the stage where Bella was standing. The announcer looked at me suspiciously but then shrugged and gestured for me to get her. I held out my arms toward her and looked at her with pleading eyes. She leaned down slowly toward me and kept her eyes locked with mine. The announcer pushed her forward and she was thrown into my waiting arms.

I made sure I had a good hold on her before turning and walking away from the stage. Bella must have been tired, she loosened her grip on me and her breathing slowed down. I kept walking toward my family, wanting to get as far away from that place as I could. "Edward! Is this her? Well, of course it is. She's in your arms so she must be. Let me say hi to her at least." Alice said while walking up to me.

I put one finger on my lip indicating that she needed to be quiet. Alice looked at my angel's sleeping face and a look of understanding came up onto her face. "I'll go tell the others that we need to be quiet." She whispered and then ran off to tell the others. I quickened up my pace a little but tried to not stir Bella. I soon caught up to my family and we went towards the parking lot. I looked around at my families faces to see what they thought of Bella.

Carlisle and Esme faces had turned soft when they saw her peaceful face and had that loving vibe going toward her. Emmet had that happy go lucky face and sending brotherly love vibes to her. Rosalie and Alice were looking happy and probably thinking about their next shopping trip with her. Jasper seemed okay; he looked at her protectively like an older brother is protecting his younger sister.

I was just happy to have Bella in my arms and safe from those people. We got in the jeep and I got in the trunk bed with her on my lap. For some reason, I thought it was going to only be me and Bella in the trunk of the jeep. But I was wrong, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all got into the jeeps trunk and sat down. Carlisle drove and Esme was in the passenger side. I couldn't wait to get her home.

Hoped you liked it!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next installment. Sorry I haven't posted this in a while, got really busy and my computer wasn't working for Fanfiction for a while. Enjoy!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5: 

When I awoke, I was in a strange room. The walls were a shade of white that was covered with blue bluebonnets and wild flowers. I looked over and the sun shined in my face through a tall window. I groaned and rolled away from the light. And I literally rolled and fell off the bed with a loud thump. "Ouch." I said and sat up from the comfortable floor that seemed like more of a bed than a floor. I heard a bunch of footsteps on the stairs and hear running through on the outside of the door.

Then suddenly, seven people came bursting into my room and they had surprised expressions. I looked up at them, smiled to tell them I was okay, but what I saw when I looked at them made me freeze and my smile fade. I couldn't see them clearly but I knew they were there. All of the family that I lived with had black auras surrounding them. These people were angels with black wings!!!!

I only heard of them in fairy tales, you know, stories that parents tell their kids at bed time to get them to go to sleep. In the legend, it says that the people with black wings were always on the earth and no one seemed to notice. It said that they could get hurt and were most affected by white winged angels. It also said that once the white winged angels fought against the black winged, but the leader of the black winged angels made a treaty with us so, we became friends.

But I didn't know if I could trust these angels. I got up slowly and started to back away from them, I didn't know if they would hurt me or not. They looked at each other for a second and then took a step back and waited. I kept on backing up; I maneuvered around the bed and had my back to the window.

The boy with the emerald eyes stepped forward and put his hands up. "Bella…" he whispered. But before he could say anything else, I turned and opened the window. I ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped. My wings popped out of my back and I was soon sailing through the air. I tried to fly faster to put some distance between me and that house that held those people, but I was tired and I only got a mile away.

I dropped to the ground and breathed in heavy gasps, I was shaking all over from the exertion of me pushing myself to go faster. I pushed myself up and wobbled over to a tree and sat down to rest for a while. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe more slowly this time and not knock myself out. I heard distant footsteps that were getting closer by the second and I groaned quietly and quickly got up and started running.

Jacob once told me that I could out run a werewolf if I didn't trip on flat surface's so much. I didn't seem to care if I tripped or not, I just wanted to get away from whatever was chasing after me. I heard the footsteps speed up and I pushed myself faster. I heard a grunt from the person behind me and heard the footsteps catch up to me.

I was almost tempted to look back at the person, but I knew if I looked back I would run into something, like a tree. This is exactly what I hit when I decided to look back real quick and see if anything was still chasing me. I hit it at full force and stumbled backwards before falling on my butt. I thought I saw two trees before shaking my head and seeing it was a huge oak tree. I got up on shaking legs and then fell back down in the dirt.

I heard someone sigh and I looked behind me and I saw the boy with the emerald eyes looking down at me with soft eyes. I quickly looked away and got up on my feet and started forward and I immediately tripped over my own two feet. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me close to his body.

I looked up at my savior and saw beautiful emerald eyes looking at me with concern. "You okay?" he asked in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I blushed and looked down at the arm he still had around my waist. "F f fine, I guess." I stuttered while still looking down. "Oh." He said and withdrew his arm from my waist and took a step back.

I looked up just in time to see him take a step toward me again and then hesitate where he stood. "Listen, my name is Edward Cullen." I nodded and looked down again. "You look tired and I know you don't trust me yet…..but could I at least carry you back to our house? You seem to stumble a lot more when you're tired." He said. I looked at him curiously and shrugged. I didn't mind, as long as he wouldn't drop me or do anything to me, I was fine with it.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and butterfly's fluttered in my stomach. With two long strides, he was right next to me. While still looking into my eyes, he leaned down and swept me up into his arms. "Hold on tight." He whispered. I clutched onto him and I looked over his shoulder just in time to see his black wings pop out and flap in the light breeze.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder, I loved to fly but it seemed a bit scarier being carried and not doing it. I heard him chuckle and felt him bend a little and felt a strong wind hit the back of my head. I peeked over his shoulder and saw in amazement at how high we were. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him looking at me. I blushed and hid my face again, making him laugh. I felt him push faster and looked just in time to see something fly towards Edward's back.

**Dun, dun, duh!!!!! First time doing a cliff hanger, please comment and rate this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter 6: 

I screamed and then felt the impact of whatever flew at Edward. He swooped down for a while and I thought he had gotten knocked out, but he soon was back up at the same level in the sky. "What was that?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but was more on the lookout for flying objects. I kept my eye out and tapped his shoulder to tell him another object was coming.

Edward tightened his grip on me and turned swiftly around and kicked the object. I saw it fly up and I saw it was a large boulder. He grunted and sent it back down to the forest. He flew backwards for a few moments before turning around and flying at full speed toward his house. Every so often he would twitch and lose momentum for a fraction of a second.

Was he okay? The boulder that hit him did have a few twigs and pieces of earth still on it. I looked over his shoulder and looked at his wing. What I saw made me flinch and made my eye's grow wide. Edward had a long stick sticking out of his left wing and was bleeding down his wing. With every flap he made, his wing would twitch and stop moving for a bit, before moving again.

I decided it was time to start walking again before his wing became more hurt and we both went spiraling toward the earth. "Edward, can we land for a bit? I feel better and I think I can walk now." I whispered. He turned his head slightly and looked at me for a second, before sighing and heading down to the ground.

When he landed, I hopped out of his arms and stood away from him. When he saw I wasn't going to move, he sat down and tried retracting his wings. But the stick wouldn't budge and when it moved, he flinched and put his head between his knees, clenching his fists. I looked at him for a second, making sure he wasn't going to move and went around to his back.

I took the end of my white dress I was wearing and ripped the end off, getting a nice long strip. I saw that the stick wasn't in very deep and I could get it out very fast. I took a deep breath and touched the stick. It didn't move and deeper into the wound when I touched it, so I knew I could get it out. I leaned in close to Edward and whispered, "I'm going to help you get it out. Please try not to move." He sighed and took a deep breath and held it.

I grabbed the stick in one hand, closed my eyes and pulled on the stick. I was expecting a cry of pain and maybe him pushing me back. But all I heard was silence and I slowly opened my eyes and saw in my hand the stick out of Edward's wing. I sighed in relief and threw the stick away before grabbing the long strip of cloth and wrapping it around his wing.

After making sure the cloth would hold, I went around him to see if he was ready to go. I must really bore him to death or he was really tired, because when I back around to tell him that I was ready to go, he was fast asleep. I thought about ditching him and going back to the nice, warm house and leaving him there to catch a cold. But when I looked at his peaceful features and to not see him in any more pain, I couldn't leave him.

I laid him in the recovery position on his right side, so he would not hurt his left. I lay down behind his back and gazed up at the stars to help me get to sleep. When I finally got to sleep, I had a nightmare. It felt so real and I couldn't understand it. I was shaking so hard and I couldn't stop.

I dreamt about my family, my gypsy family. People from my neighborhood were running around screaming and something that was covered in shadows kept driving in different directions. I heard an ear piercing howl and turned just in time to see Jacob fall to the ground with a shadow animal on top of him. I ran towards him but I was chained to the ground and I couldn't move at all.

The shadow monster looked at me and smiled. Both his teeth and his muzzle were covered with blood. When I looked at Jacob to see if he had escaped, his eyes were closed he wasn't moving and there was a big hole in his shoulder. I screamed as the shadow ran toward me and jumped at me. That was when I woke up.

I still couldn't stop shaking and I had taken at least ten deep breaths already. Then I heard someone sigh and felt arms wrap around my waist. I stiffened when I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck. I tried to move away from him to give him some room but he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "It's okay now; it was just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep, I'll be right here." He whispered.

I thought through the situation about ten times before I finally gave up and tried to get comfortable. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep and ignore the nightmare. This night was going to be fun.

Edward's POV: 

I heard my angel scream before I felt the rock hard object pound into my back. I fell forward with this on my back clutching onto Bella. I was almost about to give up but the object fell off and I could finally fly up again. I saw it fall and see it was not an object but an animal. A small wolf like creature, with bright yellow eyes and a snarl escaping its lips as it fell.

I felt something in my wings and tried to get a look at what it was but Bella tapped my shoulder and I knew another boulder was coming our way. I tightened my grip on her and turned around and kicked the rock. It immediately went plunging back to the ground and I was flying backwards for a second.

I looked at the ground to see if the creature was going to throw anything else. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket and I knew I had to land in order to get that. I felt Bella tap my shoulder lightly and heard her whisper, "Edward, can we land for a bit? I feel better and I think I can walk now." I looked at her for a minute, I sighed and went down.

Once I landed, Bella hopped out of my arms and looked at me. I sat down and put my head between my knees clenching my fists, my wings were killing me and the thing in it hurt. I heard Bella walk around me and then stop there. I felt her touch something near my wing and then heard a rip. I looked over at Bella and saw her with a long piece of white cloth. I reached into my pocket and looked at my phone.

It had one new message that read on the screen that it was from Alice. I sighed, Alice. I looked at it and there were two pages from Alice. I heard Bella lean in close to me and saw her mahogany hair swish in my peripheral vision. "I'm going to help you get it out. Please try not to move." She whispered. I sighed and decided to look at the long message.

_Edward,_

_Where are you? What's going on? Why haven't you contacted me yet? What the heck was that creature that was outside our house? When are you getting home? Do you still have Bella? Did you lose her? I saw something flying in the sky a few minutes ago, was that you? Is Bella okay? Why haven't you COME HOME? Everyone's worried that you got eaten by an animal in the woods. Call me right now and tell me what the heck is going on or I'm coming out into the woods and I will not be a happy camper. Hope you're okay. _

_Your loving sister, _

_Alice _

I sighed wrote Alice what happened while they were at the house. My message was a whole lot smaller compared to hers, but I didn't care. I soon fell asleep after replying to Alice. I dreamed about the creature with the yellow eyes and found out what it was. The creature was called an Angel Eater because the creature would tear the angel's wings apart from it and the angel would bleed to death.

I woke up about midnight and heard my Bella scream and start gasping for air. I could feel her small body against my back shaking violently. I thought about what to do for a few minutes before sighing, turning on my other side and wrapping my arms around her waist.

I felt her stiffened slightly before relaxing a little and start shaking again. "It's okay now; it was just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

**Hope you liked it!!!!!! Please review and comment!!!!**


	7. Notification for the readers of the stor

**Hello fans and readers of the story An Angels Tale, **

**From May 31 to June 18 2009, me and my family will be going to Europe to visit my older sister and see some of Europe. **

**I will be uploading three ****chapters of An Angels Tale before we leave and will keep going with the story while still on the trip . **

**I promise to upload a new chapter for An Angels Tale. **

**Maybe Edward and Bella will go on a trip with the family to one of the place I went. **

**You can also tell me if you want anything to happen in the story that you might think is good and i'll see what I can do. **

**Thank you for reading!!!!! :) **

**From, **

**Kris**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the first chapter of the three i'm working on.**

Chapter 7: 

_Back to Bella's POV: _

I woke up feeling rested and felt something warm on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and the sun was muted by the trees, so I wasn't blinded by it when I sat up and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was still in the forest and I had something on my lap. I looked down and blushed at what I saw. It was Edwards's shirt and he had unbuttoned it and laid it on me.

I looked behind me to thank Edward, but he wasn't there. I frowned and got up to look around. I knew we were in a forest but I didn't know which forest it is. Edward burst through the trees right in front of me walks in with a blanket in his arms. He looks up and see's I'm awake and he smiles that crooked smile that sends my heart racing.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he came over to me and placed the blanket around me. I shrugged out of his shirt and held it out to him. Edward grabbed his shirt and shrugged into it, without buttoning it up. I sighed and stepped toward him buttoning up his shirt for him. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised but I ignored him and finished buttoning his shirt.

I stepped away from him and wrapped the blanket more tightly around me. "Okay, let's go. I know you might want to just stare at me. But I want to get somewhere where it's warm." I said while walking around him and going the only way I knew, forward. I looked back and saw Edward turn and look at me funny before smiling and pointing in the other direction.

I turned around and walked the other way. Edward smiled and walked right next to me. We didn't say anything to each other while we walked. I sometimes sideway glanced at Edward and see he was staring at me. I would quickly look away and blush a deep red. I could see his house from far away and I got really excited that I started speeding up.

"Whoa there girl, just because you're part of the family now, doesn't mean that the family won't be worried about you when we walk up. Slow down. You have plenty of time to see your new family." Edward chuckled and took my hand in his. I blushed and looked down as I walked. His hand felt really warm and it somehow felt right for him to hold my hand.

I shook my head, _what am I saying? I never even had these thoughts before in Heaven. Am I falling for this Edward? I have to be reasonable, I never felt this way when Jacob held my hand or when I got on his back to ride him to our river. So, why is it this guy? Why him? _I thought this over a few times in my head.

When we broke out of the trees and were near the house, I looked up and saw someone pacing back and forth and then look out the window. It was that pixie girl again; she looked shocked and then ran out of sight. I heard noise go throughout the house and heard people running up and down the stairs.

The pixie ran out, glared at Edward and then took my hand and started dragging me toward the house. I looked at Edward pleading him with my eyes to come save me but he shook his head and made a gesture with his hands that said, "What am I supposed to do?" I sighed and let the pixie tow me.

**Hoped you liked it!!!! Please comment and rate!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the second chapter fo the three. Enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 8:

When we got inside, the pixie led me toward the stairs and we went up into a room. The pixie shoved me onto the bed and I just sat there while she closed the door and went into her closet. She looked me over for a minute, pursed her lips and then went back to looking through her closet. I just sat there waiting for her to find whatever she was looking for.

"Ah ha, here it is." She said while bringing out a beautiful blue dress and blue stilettos to go with it. I looked at her confused but she just shoved the dress at me and pushed me toward her bathroom. "Now you go get changed while I go get Rosalie. Oh and by the way my name is Alice." She said while walking out the door.

I went inside the bathroom and closed the door. I took off my white dress and put on the new blue one. It fit like a glove and the fabric was very soft and not itchy on my skin. I washed my feet twice before putting on the stilettos. I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed. I looked better but you could see the bruises on my arms and if you looked down, you could see huge bruise marks on my ankles.

I looked at my left ankle and smiled. The silver anklet was still there and was jingling every time I moved. I walked out of the bathroom and found Alice there talking with another girl with blond hair that must be Rosalie. When Alice heard the door open she turned and looked at me. She squealed with delight and took my arm again and towed me to one of her chairs.

I sat down and waited till Alice and Rosalie were done fixing my hair, applying light make up and chatting at me while they worked. When they were done, they each took one of my arms and led me through the hall and down the stairs. We neared the entry to the living room and they stopped and turned to look at me. "Stay here." They both said in unison that almost made me laugh and give us away. I nodded not trusting my voice; I was having a hard time not laughing.

They smiled at me and went into the other room. I silently crept to the corner and looked out. I saw Alice go over to the big guy watching the Simpsons and grab the remote. With a push of a button the TV turned off and went into the ceiling. The big guy turned to Alice and scowled at her. "Hey, I was watching that!!!" he said while getting up and trying to grab the remote from Alice.

But she threw it to Rosalie and went to the blond boy's side and buried her face in his side. The boy looked at her and then looked up just in time to see the big guy trudge up to them. The boy wrapped his arm around Alice protectively and he scowled at him. "Cool it Emmett. Alice had a right to do that, you were frying your brain every second you looked at the screen." He laughed and Alice laughed with him. Emmett rolled his eyes and sat down sighing. "You know what Jasper? I think Alice has corrupted you and she has stolen my brother that used to watch TV as much as I do."He said with a smile.

Alice jumped up suddenly and went over to Rosalie and whispered to her something. Rosalie nodded and got up and went to me. She pushed me out of the line of sight from the others and smiled at me. "What's going on? Am I supposed to just hide here all day?" I whispered. Rosalie shook her head and whispered. "Alice has a plan. Just go with it and don't try to do anything funny." I pointed to my feet and said. "Even if I wanted to do anything, these shoes would just slow me down."

Rosalie laughed quietly and fake punched me on the arm. I smiled and put my finger to my lips and motioned for her to listen. She nodded and peeked out before turning her head to me and motioning me forward. I listened but didn't move any closer to the opening.

**Hope you liked it!!!!! Please rate and comment!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the final chapter that I will be uploading for now. Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter 9:

I heard Alice clear her throat about two times before I heard someone sigh and click of the remote and the sound of the TV turning off again. "Okay, now that I have everyone's attention. I think you guy's should officially meet our new family member. Rosalie, if you please." Alice said. Rosalie took my hand, squeezed it and pulled me into the living room.

I finally got a look of my new family. Emmett was on the floor looking up at me with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jasper was on the couch reading a book and was looking at me with a timid smile on his face. The other two that were looking at me I didn't know who they were, but they looked at me with parental love in their eyes and were smiling at me. Edward was in the armchair looking at me with that crooked smile of his.

I blushed and looked down at my feet, I probably had to get used to having a family. Alice looked at me and started talking again. "Bella, I would like to introduce you to Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme." I nodded to them and looked at my feet again. My feet were killing me and I wanted to get out of these shoes. "Alice….." I whispered. She looked at me and went over to me. "What is it?"She whispered back.

I looked at her and then pointed to my feet. Alice looked confused and looked down at my feet. "What about your feet?" She said while looking back up at me with the same confused expression. I sighed and sat down. Alice looked down at me and the confusion lifted when I pointed to my feet again. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to me.

Edward looked at me curiously, probably wondering why Alice was pouting. I pointed at my feet again and he looked down and smiled. When Alice looked away Edward got up and put a finger to his lips telling everyone to be quiet. Then very silently he took my left foot in his hands and pulled off the shoe with ease. He did the same with the right and then smiled at me before running out of the room.

Alice looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and tried not to laugh. She looked around and found that Edward had left the room. She frowned and looked at me before she looked at my feet. Her eyes grew wide and she asked. "What did Edward leave with?" I said nothing and tried to keep my mouth shut. "Edward was carrying Bella's shoes when he left." Emmett mumbled.

Alice jumped up and ran out of the room yelling Edwards name as she left. Rosalie and I glared at Emmett for a minute before returning to just sitting around. Esme and Carlisle had excused themselves from the living room; they said they needed to get some work done. They both gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.

I picked up a book off the floor and started reading it. It was Weathering Heights, my favorite book. I was at the part where Heath cliff returns, when Alice comes back into the living room squealing. We all look up at her waiting for her to say what she was excited about. "What is it Alice? What's going on?" I sighed while putting the book down next to me.

She was still too excited to talk and she was jumping up and down trying to tell whatever she was trying to tell us. Edward came back into the room and sat down next to me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked. "Do you mind telling me what the pixie jumping up and down in the room is trying to tell us?" Edward shrugged and just smiled at me while putting his arm around my shoulders. He looked at Alice and motioned with his hand for her to tell what was going on. She looked at him for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Guys I have some exciting news that Carlisle and Esme just sprung on me." She said while trying to hold in her excitement. Emmett looked at Alice with a confused expression and said, "Well, just spill it already. We've been waiting ten minutes for you to stop squealing and now that you've calmed down we want to know, what in the name that's all that's good is going on?"He asked. Alice glared at him and then took one more deep breath before speaking again. "We, all of the Cullen's and our new family member, are going on a family trip to Europe!!!" she squealed.

**Hope you liked it!!!!! I found out that my mom is taking her laptop, so I can try and update my story while on the trip!!!!! Please comment and rate!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

The trip there seemed almost like a dream to me, one minute we're on the plane, the next we're in Amsterdam airport. Alice was the leader, dragging Rosalie and me around to different clothing shops all over. It seemed the only places we went were either clothing or accessories.

Everywhere we went, Alice had some excuse to drag us to a famous shop. She finally slowed down in Paris and it only took one person to convince her to take her time, Jasper. Every morning in Paris, he would take her different places that were unknown to the others.

It was our last day in Paris and I was sound asleep, enjoying the quiet peaceful room. I heard someone sigh, walk a few paces and heard a faint click. Suddenly, a bright light blinded me even with my eyelids closed. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach blocking the light with the pillow.

"Come on Bella, it's time to get up and moving!! We have a ton of shopping to do and it's going to take a while." Alice said. I peeked out at her and saw the pixie standing by the door with her arms crossed across her chest. "Go away Alice, I'm trying to sleep." I said and hid my face again.

"Okay Bella, I'm giving you five minutes. You have to be up and ready by the time I get back. I'm going to go wake up Rosalie and I'll be back." She sighed and I heard her steps slowly fade down the hall. I sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

I was on the brink of sleep, when I heard the door creak silently open. I sighed and said, "Go away Alice." And I buried my head underneath the pillow. I thought I heard a familiar chuckle and a sigh. I felt something light brush my back, heard a small gasp and as light as a feather, something caress my left wing.

My eyes snapped open and I drew away from the strangers touch. But I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the bed until I rolled off. "Ouch, got to remember to check where I roll." I mumbled and turned to see who the stranger was.

Edward was standing on the other side of the bed with a smile on his lips; I think he was trying hard not to laugh, I blushed and looked down. He went around the bed and offered his hand to me. I sighed and took his hand to help me stand up. After I was sure I was not going to fall, I let go of his hand, whispered, "Thank you." before I went over to the bathroom and shut myself in for a nice long shower.

I heard a knock on the door and heard Edward say, "You better hurry. Alice will be back and she won't be happy if you're not ready when she gets back." I heard him chuckle once more before I heard the door to the room close. I sighed and started the shower.

**Edwards POV: **

I was just about to go outside and fly around in the clouds for a while, when I saw an angry pixie walk past me. I smiled and walked down the hall till I found a door wide open. I peeked in and saw Bella with a pillow over her head and her long black hair falling over her shoulders.

I walked in closed the door quietly and walked up to the bed. I didn't want to shake her awake, so I gently touched her back and rubbed it very lightly. Suddenly, two beautiful white wings appear on her back, I gasped and I quickly removed my hand.

She's a white angel!!!! I only heard about them from Carlisle and he only knew little about them. He said that white angels only came down to earth either for a mission or to be a person's guardian angel. He said he heard a story about them from his friend Aro and told it to me once. But I never would have dreamed that she was one of them.

I knew angels existed but white angels were supposed to be fiction. Now that my family has one, what are we supposed to do? Carlisle told me that if Aro ever caught one, he would rip its wings out and put them away for safe keeping. Carlisle said he didn't mention what he would do with the angel without its wings.

Hesitantly, I touched her back again and then let my fingers trail down until I actually touched one of her wings. It was very soft, it felt very close to being silk. But my fingers felt it only for a second before Bella rolled away from me and put her wings away right before she hit the ground.

"Ouch, got to remember to check where I roll." I heard her mumble before turning and facing me. Bella did not look like she wanted to wake up and when she saw it was me; her cheeks turned a dark crimson and looked down at the floor.

I walked around the bed and held out my hand to her. I could see comprehension flash across her face and a little confusion, probably wondering why I was there. She sighed and hesitantly took my hand. I pulled her to her feet and held onto her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall. She let go, thanked me and went inside the bathroom.

I was not just going to leave her, so I went over to the door, knocked and said, "You better hurry. Alice will be back and she won't be happy if you're not ready when she gets back." I laughed thinking of my sister coming back and finding Bella still not ready. I silently went over to the door and let myself out. After I was sure the door was closed properly, I went down stairs.

I found Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett waiting in the lobby. I walked right up to them and said, "Carlisle, I think we may have to wait to go to Italy on this trip. I think we need to talk somewhere more privately." I said and walked out the door with them on my flanks.


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter!!!! Sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 11 **

"Alice, PLEASE!!!! Can we please stop and have a quick break? We've been at this for at least FOUR hours and had no break." I gasped as Rosalie held me around my waist and struggling to walk herself. Alice turned around and walked back to us with her eyebrows raised.

"You guys aren't pulling my leg are you?" she asked. Rosalie and I shook our heads; Alice sighed and pointed to a McDonalds. Rosalie and I quickly went in with a pouting pixie on our heels. We ordered our food and sat down at the nearest table.

I looked up at Alice and saw her playing with her straw. I looked at Rosalie but she just shrugged and started to drink more of her iced lemon tea. I looked back at Alice and she was still playing with her straw. I sighed and Alice looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head at her and went back to my salad. Alice looked down again and then took her fork and started to eat her salad. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me and I motioned her to ask. She turned to the pouting Alice and took a quick swig of her drink before grabbing Alice by the arm and towing her toward the girl's bathroom.

When Rosalie and Alice were out of sight, I took out my phone and saw that there were four text messages for me. The first three were from Edward and I sighed before opening the first one:

"_Bella, where are you and the others? I know Alice likes to look at clothes but it's about 10:00 am and we haven't seen you guys. Please tell me where you guys are, we will meet up with you. -Edward"_

I smiled and went down to the second message and quickly opened it:

"_Hi Bella!! How are you doing? How's Rosalie? When are you guys coming to meet us? I miss my Rose. ____-Emmett. P.S: I took Edwards phone because he was getting all depressed. XD." _

I giggled and went down to the third:

"_Bella, can you please hurry up? I'm getting sick and tired of Emmett and Edward arguing about when you guys are coming. PLEASE!!! –Jasper" _

I laughed and went down to the fourth to see if it was from Edward again. But this phone number was unfamiliar and had no name. I frowned and opened the message:

"_Bella, I don't know if it's really you but if it is, I just want to let you know that I'm coming to see you. I will be in Italy tomorrow and four days, maybe you could come. But if you can't, I promise to come get you and bring you back home. Oh yeah, Dan and Jill say hi. –Your friend, Jacob" _

At first I was shocked, but then shock turned into wonder. How in the world am I supposed to get to Italy? I was pondering over this problem for a while, until Alice and Rosalie came back from the restrooms. I smiled at them and showed them the three messages from the boys. Alice blushed and looked down, while Rosalie burst into laughter.

They both took out their phones and sent apology messages to Emmett and Jasper. "So, where is the next stop on this holiday?" I asked while picking up my coke and take a nice long sip. Rosalie looked up and quickly took out a map of Europe. "I think we're going to Italy next. Carlisle said that it would be a good experience for us." She sighed while folding up the map and putting it back in her purse.

I nodded and finished my salad and coke before getting up and throwing away my trash. I waited until Rosalie and Alice were done before heading out the door. We walked back to the hotel and finished packing. I quickly got changed, grabbed Weathering Heights and went over to my bed.

I got comfortable and opened it to the last place I was. It felt like minutes had gone by before Alice declared it was time for bed. I quickly closed the book and curled up under the blankets. In just a few hours, I will be able to see Jacob again, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it!!! Please review and comment!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Edward POV: 

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and I were waiting in the lobby at the hotel for the girls to come down with their luggage so we could get in the car and make the long journey to Italy. I was against the whole idea of going to Italy and endangering Bella. But it didn't make sense for us to go see Aro while we were there. Last night's conversation suddenly sprang into my mind:

(Okay so I'm going to use just the initials for the people who were in the room. C is Carlisle, E is Esme, ED is Edward, EM is Emmett, J is Jasper, R is Rosalie and A is Alice)

_Carlisle had told us to meet up in Alice, Rosalie's and Bella's room for a family meeting after dinner at 7:00pm, sharp. Emmett, Jasper and I had just arrived at their door and we quietly entered the room. Carlisle was watching Esme sketch in a notepad, while Rosalie and Alice were both looking at a fashion magazine. I cleared my throat and at all at once, they all looked up and shushed me. _

_Confused, I looked over at one of the beds in the room and curled up in a tight ball, was Bella sleeping. I put my finger to my lips and turned to tell Jasper and Emmett to be quiet. Emmett was fighting hard against a smile and Jasper just silently went over to a chair and sat down. Just as silently I went over to an open chair and sat down. _

_C- Okay, now that everyone is here, we have to discuss about our plans to Italy. _

_ED- I think we shouldn't go right now, maybe another time but it's not a good time to go right now._

_A-What?!!!! But I already have clothes waiting to be picked up at different stores I found on the internet!! _

_I looked over at Jasper till he finally looked up. I motioned with my head for him to say something to Alice; he was the only one who could convince her about anything, even when it came to shopping trips. He frowned but nodded and then he turned his gaze to Alice._

_J-"Sigh" Alice, we will make an extra trip to Italy by ourselves next time but right now, I think Edward has a point. Aro will be too interested in the news of learning of a new Cullen in the family. _

_E- I agree with Jasper about the Aro part, but I don't believe we should skip out on the opportunity of taking Bella to visit Italy._

_I looked over at Rosalie but she shook her head me before I could say anything. She looked at me for a minute and I saw in her eyes that she was in agreement with the others. I shook my head at her but she had looked away and was looking at Carlisle._

_R- Maybe Esme is right and besides if Aro finds out about Bella, than we will be ready. She's a part of this family now and if it takes a small visit to Aro to keep Bella safe from harm's way, then we will do it with our heads held high. _

_EM- Yeah!!!! My Rosie's right!!! Even if Aro doesn't like it, we Cullen's will fight to protect one of our own. _

_Emmett got up and went over to put an arm around Rosalie. She leaned against him and put her arm around his back. Jasper got up and went over to Alice. She got up and Jasper sat down in the chair, while Alice sat down in his lap. Everyone was looking at me, expecting me to contradict them with some lame excuse. I sighed and looked over at Bella, who was still asleep. _

_She looked so calm and at peace, that I didn't know what to do. I thought about what to do and sighed. I looked at them and said, "I'm going to show you why going to Italy right now is a bad idea." I walked over to the bed where she was laying. Everyone shot at attention motioning me to go away and let her sleep. I held up one finger and put it to my lips to silence them. _

_They only relaxed for a second before they saw me reaching for Bella. Emmett was about to let go of Rosalie and stop me but Rose held onto him. Jasper was trying to move Alice to get up but the pixie clung to him. Carlisle was also getting up out of his seat but Esme held his hand. I gave my sisters and my mother a small smile and then proceeded to reach for Bella. _

_As gentle as I could, I rolled her onto her stomach and caressed her exposed skin. She relaxed and like last time, two beautiful white wings came out of her back. Everyone was shocked and all of them were gazing at her wings. They stuttered and tried to say anything but nothing came out. Every time they looked at me or at each other, they couldn't help but let their gaze go back to the angel that was sound asleep. _

_I knew they still wanted to go to Italy, so I gave up. I sighed and they looked at me again. "We can go to Italy and stay there for a while. But, I am not going to allow, no matter how long we are in Italy, Aro cannot meet Bella." With a final glance at Bella, I strode out of the room. _

Rosalie, Alice and Bella finally came down with their bags and we checked out. We got into the car we had rented for this trip and was on our way to Italy. I sat next to Bella on her left while Alice sat on her right, chatting away at her. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to catch up on sleep from last night. Alice's voice slowly faded out, like a radios sound being turned down. I turned my head away from Alice talking and drifted off to sleep.

Bella's POV: 

It was a long trip to Italy. Alice wouldn't let me sleep like Edward had done two hours ago or let my attention wander off; she kept on talking to me. Finally, Rosalie got her attention and she started talking to her. I looked over at Edward and he was still sleeping. He is so lucky that Alice wasn't talking his ear off, I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before we arrived in Italy.

I instantly regretted falling asleep. In a flash of bright light, the nightmare I have been dreaming about started up again:

_I was flying at full speed, I didn't know what I was running away from but it didn't feel safe to slow down. Suddenly, something caught my hand and squeezed it. I looked back and saw Edward. His beautiful emerald eyes were full of shock but he was smiling at me. I looked at Edwards face a second longer and then looked to see if he was hurt. _

_I screamed and I almost let go of his hand. Edwards's beautiful black wings had been sliced and sickly looking branches were sticking out of his left wing. It looked painful and I wondered how he could fly with all those in his wings. Edward caught my chin in his hand and I looked back into his eyes. Edward leaned in and whispered very softly, "I'm sorry."_

_Suddenly something hard grabbed me from behind and I let go of Edward's hand. Edward fell into the shadows of the trees and I couldn't see him anymore. I screamed and thrashed at the stranger but no sound came out of my mouth and my strength had suddenly disappeared. I looked up into the strangers face and saw that I knew this stranger. _

_He looked like one of the Cullen's with the black wings but his face was different and his smile was menacing. I knew this person, one word; a name came out of my mouth when I realized who it was, "Aro." _

My eyes snapped open and I blinked looking around. I was in a hotel room and I was all alone. My heart was still pounding in my chest from the nightmare, but I wonder if I had scared anyone with my screaming. I looked at the bedside table and saw that it was 5:00 pm, I slept longer than I would have expected. I turned on the lamp and saw there was a note addressed to me in a fancy script. I snatched it off the table, curious to see who had written me a note. I opened it up, looking at the unfamiliar hand writing and read:

Dear Bella,

Alice couldn't wait to pick up her clothes, so Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went with her to pick them up. Esme and Carlisle wanted to walk around, so they are out exploring the city. I decided to stay here and read a book. If you could join the family for dinner at 5:30 pm, we will be waiting in the lobby. Carlisle said he wanted to take the family to one of his favorite restaurants in the city.

From,

Edward C.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth twice, got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, combed through my hair a few times and put on my converse shoes. I checked the time and it was 5:25 pm, I took my purse, the room key and rushed out the door. The elevator took two minutes to get up to my floor and the trip down was even longer.

I finally got to the bottom floor and I see the Cullen's. I almost tripped twice while walking over to them. When I got close to them, I gave them a small smile and said, "Hi." They all turned to me with grins on their faces and we all went into the dining room. After dinner, we all went back up to our rooms and went to bed. Before I went to bed, I heard Rosalie and Alice whispering something about the Volturi and about someone named Aro. I curled up in bed and waited for sleep to come.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here it is!!!!! The next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 13 **

The next morning, Alice wanted to go shopping and we all went along. After two hours of shopping, Carlisle finally told Alice to go put her shopping bags in the hotel and we would go see some sights. Alice was pouting almost the whole time we were there, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face for long. Especially when Emmett, Jasper and Edward were making a fool of themselves, even I couldn't stop laughing.

Emmett had decided he wanted to get some ice cream, he asked us what flavor we all wanted. Alice and I told them our choices and we sat down with Rosalie on a bench. Alice and I were watching Emmett take two cones while Jasper and Edward got the rest to carry to us. We all got our cones and I watched the Emmett and Jasper talk.

Well, Emmett had been tipping his cone and wasn't paying attention. And his ice cream fell right onto Jaspers jeans. Jasper yelped and jumped up, making the ice cream splat on the ground. Emmett cursed, got up, and went to go get more ice cream. I heard Alice giggle before she got up and was helping Jasper with the ice cream stain.

Everyone was laughing and joking about it while we walked around. I was looking at a poster across the street, when I saw a strange person. It was a girl, dressed in a long gray cloak that went down to her feet and she wore the hood up so that no one could see her face. I looked at the poster again and saw that the person in the picture was also wearing a cloak.

I frowned and looked across the street again, to see if the cloaks were the same. But the girl was gone, she was nowhere in sight. I shrugged and looked forward to see that the Cullen family had stopped walking and everyone was tense. I caught up to them and looked around Emmett's shoulder to see who why they had stopped.

There were two people in front of them, both wearing gray cloaks!!! I tried to get a better look at them but someone puts an arm around my waist and pulls me back. I look up and see Edward glaring at the newcomers, a look of hate in his eyes. Has he met these people before? I tried to look at them again but Edward kept a firm grip around my waist.

The strangers said something in Italian, turned and started walking down the street. Carlisle motioned for us to follow, took Esme's hand and started walking after the strangers. Edward started to pull me forward and I had to wrap my arms around his waist in order to not trip. I watched as Alice dashed inside a nearby shop and come out with eight black cloaks in her arms.

She put one on and then put one on me. The hood was flipped up and I saw the others put on their cloaks and start walking again. I felt Edwards arm wind around my waist and he started pulling me forward again. We walked down a few blocks, till we came to an entrance to a huge building. Edwards grip tightened on me as we walked through the corridor. I looked up at him and I saw him glare at the two guards in front of us.

After a few minutes, we came to a halt at a tall metal door. The two people knocked on the door and the door slowly opened. Edward put me halfway behind him and pulled me along. The room we stepped into was like a cathedral. There were many statues of angels around us and a few gargoyles. All around the room, there were people standing around talking to each other and whispering as we came in.

And just like last time, I was taken by surprise. All of the people around me had the same dark aura as the Cullen's. I started shaking and I looked down at my feet as I walked. All of these people are angels with black wings, I thought. Now what am I supposed to do? Run? Probably not since they don't know who I am or what I am. I looked up in time to see three angels look up and one of them step toward us.

Carlisle flipped back his hood and to my surprise, smiled at the other angel.

"Hello Aro, it's been a long time." He said. Aro flipped back his hood and smiled at Carlisle.

"Carlisle! It's so good to see you again! Marcus, Caius! Don't be rude, come over and say hello." Aro said. The other two angels came over to his side and put back their hoods. They nodded at Carlisle and then turned to whisper to Aro. Aro waved them away with his hand and they both nodded and stepped back. Aro turned back to us and smiled.

I cringed into Edwards's side and he put his arm around me again. Aro saw Edward put his arm around me and he frowned. Alice turned around and looked at Edward. He nodded and Alice took off her hood. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Edward followed soon after. But when I tried to take it off, Edward grabbed my hands. I looked up and saw him shake his head. I dropped my hands and looked back toward Aro.

Aro looked even more confused, he turned his gaze from Edward to me and then back to Edward. Finally, Aro turned his gaze back to Carlisle.

"Has your Edward finally found his mate? I have never seen him like this before, he's so…….protective." He said. Edward froze up and I had to rub his arm for a minute before he relaxed his grip. Aro seemed amused by his reaction and turned his gaze to look at me. Our eyes met for the first time and a shiver ran down my spine. Aro's eyes were cold, hard and full of something that made me want to run out of the door and out into the warm sun.

Aro cocked his head to the side and a dark aura flashed into his eyes that made me cringe into Edward's side. Aro smiled and then turned his gaze back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, may I meet this new member of your family?" he asked while looking straight at me. Carlisle looked back at Edward and frowned. I looked up at Edward and I saw him nod once before letting his arm drop to his side. He stepped over to where Jasper and Alice were and watched Aro walk toward our family. I immediately missed Edward by my side and I tried to stay still as Aro came closer and closer to me.

The Cullen's moved away from me and they were soon at the side of a pillar and far away from me. I looked at Edward in fright and he looked at me pleadingly like he was trying to say, I don't to do this anymore than you do. I took a deep breath before turning back to Aro. He took one last step and he was right in front of me. All of my nightmares seemed to come back to me and it took all my strength to not scream and run back to my family.

Aro looked amused again and he smiled at me. "Hello my dear, I am Aro the leader of the Volturi. May I ask what your name is?" He asked.

I gulped and looked back at the Cullen's. All of them nodded and I turned my gaze back to Aro.

"My name is Bella; it is a pleasure to meet you." I said while putting my hand out. Aro's face brightened and he eagerly took my hand and shook it. I tried to smile, but I couldn't stop trembling from the contact with Aro. I looked over at the Cullen's again and they all had worried expressions. I wanted so much for Edward to come over to me and put his arms around me and tell me it was okay.

Suddenly, my hood fell off my head and I saw the Cullen's gasp. I looked back at Aro and saw that one of his guards had taken my hood off. I wanted to fly out of this place and go back to Jacob. I felt my wings come out of my back and try to flap and stretch out. But the cape got in the way and my wings stayed down.

Edward must have seen my wings come out, because I saw him dash across the floor and pull me into him. He pushed me behind his back and got into a crouch. I saw him shrug off his cloak and his black wings pop out of his back. Everyone in the room was hissing and their black wings coming out and flapping nervously.

Aro put up his hand and everyone except the Cullen's stopped hissing and straightened up. The Cullen's had surrounded me and were trying to hide me from Aro. Alice said something to Carlisle something and then she turned to me and started pushing me back. We were a few feet away from them, when I tripped on the stupid cape.

I fell backwards and landed on my butt. "Ouch!" I said and I looked up at Alice a little embarrassed. Alice's eyes were wide with shock and everyone around us had frozen shocked faces. I looked over at Edward and his face looked like he had just seen a ghost. Suddenly, hands grabbed my elbows and put me on my feet. But when I wanted to put my arms down, they wouldn't let go. I looked at my sides and there was Marcus and Caius holding my arms behind my back.

I struggled against them but they kept a tight grip. I felt one of them grab a hold of my cape and rip it off. Everyone in the room gasped and was staring at me. I looked behind me and I saw my two white wings resting on my back. I gasped and tried to put them back in. But when the shimmering started and they were fading, one of the guys put something on my wrists and threw me into the air.

My wings stopped fading and came back to keep me in the air. I got up to the ceiling and sat next to one of the angel statues. I looked down at my wrists and saw manacles there connected to a chain that one of the guys was holding. I clung to the stone angel beside me and closed my eyes. I felt a pull on the chain and I used all my strength to hold me there. I felt another pull but it was harder this time and I almost let go of the stone.

"LEAVE BELLA ALONE CAIUS!!!!" Edward shouted. I looked down and I saw Edward literally fly across the room and ram into Caius. Caius dropped the chain and went rolling with Edward on the floor. Edward was up first followed by Caius. Both of them were glaring at each other and waiting for either to make the first move.

"Caius! Peace my brother. Stand down." Aro said in a cold, hard voice. Caius straightened and walked back to Aro's side, glaring at Edward. He whispered something to Aro and then looked back up at me. His cold, hard gaze kept me looking into his eyes, keeping me from flying away. Marcus looked over at Caius and then looked up at me. His face had no expression but I saw in his eye's a flash of curiosity and then it was gone. Marcus nudged Caius and they both looked at the Cullen's.

Aro turned to Carlisle, "I am so sorry for Caius's rude behavior. I just don't know what got into him. But I do want to know how you came around finding a white angel." He said and turned to look at Edward who was joining his family. Edward looked up at me and gave me a small smile before looking back at Aro.

"That is going to take a while Aro. But I cannot tell it." Carlisle said. Aro raised his eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked.

"I do not know the entire story. I only know parts of it. I am not the right person to tell this story." Carlisle said. Aro frowned and it looked like he was thinking. Suddenly, Aro turned toward Edward and smiled at him.

"Edward, do you know the entire story? Since Carlisle does not know, you must have been involved in the story." Aro said while staring at Edward expectantly.

Edward said nothing, he looked up at me again and I saw that he didn't want to tell about what he knew. But I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled his crooked smile and then looked at Aro with a glare. "I'll tell you the story." He said.

**Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!! Cliff hanger!!!!! Don't often do them, but I'll leave it here for now. Hope you like it!!! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it is!!!!! The next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward POV: **

I couldn't believe I got Bella into this mess and now Aro wants to know about her when I don't know the whole story!!!! I looked at Bella for the fifth time and she shook her head. I had been trying to get her down to tell her part of the story but she wouldn't. I sighed and went on with the story. As I was finishing, Aro had a strange look on his face. He looked like he was thinking about what I was saying and he was looking at Bella. I guess he wanted to know how she got here too, I thought.

But after I was finished, his face lit up and he looked at me. I frowned and looked up at Bella. She was looking at the statue she was holding and I couldn't see her face. I looked at my family and they were also confused but it looked like they were trying to get Bella to look at them. I looked at Aro again and he was looking at Bella again.

Suddenly, Bella let go of the statue and flew down to my family. I wanted to catch her but I stood where I was as I watched her dive for them. They looked at each other for a minute before Emmett stepped forward and stretched out his arms to catch her. Bella dived toward Emmett and put her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder. Emmett patted her back and looked at me confused.

What was wrong with Bella? What had made her so upset? I turned back to Aro, hoping he would explain. But he was looking at the statue with a look of interest on his face. Frowning, I looked up at the statue. The angel had a sword in his hand and he was looking forward with a peaceful face. I recognized this angel, but it wasn't just a regular angel, it was an archangel. This archangel was the angel Michael. I felt my eyebrows shot up and I looked back at Bella and saw her lips moving quietly and her eyes shut, she was praying.

**Emmett POV: **

Bella was looking at the statue funny and I was trying to get her attention. Suddenly, I saw her let go of the statue and dive toward us. I looked at Carlisle before I stepped forward and held out my arms. I motioned for her to come to me and looked at Rosalie for permission. She nodded at me and I looked at Bella just in time to see her land into my arms.

I only saw her face for a minute; it wasn't the usual smiling face Bella usually wore. There wasn't even a bit of laughter in her eyes when she laughed at my jokes I told her or when she would laugh at Rosalie and Alice fighting over who was the greatest, Gucci or whatever brand. For that one second, her eyes were full of tears and it looked like her heart was breaking.

I felt her bury her face on my shoulder and felt her shaking in my arms. I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. I looked at my family for advice but they were as confused as I was. Silently, that I could barely hear, I heard Bella praying. What was wrong with Bella? I looked up at the statue Bella had been holding and saw the angel. What was the name of that angel again? What did Carlisle say the name of that angel was again? Michael? Yeah, that's his name, Michael!!!

**Rosalie POV: **

Bella has been holding that statue for a few minutes. Edward was done talking to Aro and everyone was trying to get her attention. Bella suddenly dived for our family and everyone stood frozen. I looked at Emmett at the same time he looked at me. I nodded toward him and he stepped forward holding his arms out. My Emmett is the only one who can help her right now.

She landed in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. What's wrong with Bella? I hope she's okay. I looked at Alice and motioned for her to walk with me to Bella. As we walked, I looked over at Jasper and saw him holding his head in his hands. I hope he's alright and I hope Alice doesn't show her worry for Jasper in front of Bella. I looked up at the statue Bella had held onto so tightly and saw it was the angel Michael.

**Alice POV: **

I hope Bella's okay, but I'm more concerned about Jasper right now. Carlisle and Esme is with him but I'm still worried. I sighed as I walked over with Rosalie over to Bella. I tried to take a peek at her face but she had her face covered by her face and Emmett's shoulder. I pushed her hair back but she flinched when I touched her skin.

"Bella, it's me, Alice, what's…." I started to say but Emmett turned toward me and put a finger to his lips. He mouthed, "She's praying." I looked at him and mouthed, "How long has she been like this?" He shook his head, "She's been like this since she landed in my arms. Look at the statue; I think it has something to do with it." He pointed to the statue he was talking about and I looked up. The statue was of Michael, the archangel. Wonder what it has to do with Bella?

**Esme****POV**: 

Poor Bella, she's brought here, see's a strange person and was clutching on for dear life onto a statue. Thank goodness she came down but she looked upset. But before I could go and check on her, Jasper suddenly grabs his head and starts to tremble. I go to him and rub his back soothingly; I look over at Alice as she walks with Rosalie to Bella, nodding my head, telling her I would take care of Jasper.

I looked at Carlisle and saw he was worried about both Jasper and Bella too. I smiled at him and I motioned for him to go to Bella for the both of us. He smiled too and kissed me quickly on the cheek before running toward Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Bella. I saw Emmett point upwards and I looked up to see the statue he was pointing at. The archangel Michael, what about him? I frowned and kept rubbing Jasper's back.

**Jasper's POV: **

Bella is acting really strange; she went to Emmett and is now not talking to anyone. I looked up at the statue she was holding and saw it was the angel Michael. I concentrated on the statue, wondering if I could have a peek into something that might help. Suddenly, images started flashing through my mind very quickly and I couldn't understand what was going on.

My head hurt, I grabbed my head and tried to get the images out of my head. One by one, they slowly disappeared. I couldn't understand what was going on around me, but someone started to rub my back in slow smooth circles. Esme must be doing this for Alice, then that means Alice is with Bella. Good, I hope she will be able to find out what is going on. But for now, I'll have to clear my head first. In a split second, I saw an image. It was only for a second but I know I saw it.

It was a picture of a family, an angel family with white wings. There were four angels all together. Two young boys, trying to act cool and mature. An older man, with his hands on the boy's shoulders, must be the father. And a young girl, holding the boys hands with a smile. The little girl seemed familiar, when suddenly I saw her eyes. Everyone else in the family had golden eyes, but this little girl has sapphire eyes. Bella!!

**Carlisle POV: **

After making sure Jasper was okay, I rushed over to Bella. Rosalie and Alice had gone off to the side to talk and give me some room to try and talk to her. I lightly touched her shoulder and she flinched. I removed my hand and tried to see if she would look up and see it was me. But all Bella did was keep still and not look up.

"Bella, its Carlisle, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked and I saw her shake her head. I sighed, a head shake was better than no answer. I asked again and she pointed behind her. I looked up and saw she was trying to point at the statue Michael. I frowned and turned toward her again, wanting to ask more questions. But the words never came out. Bella had put her arm down and was holding onto Emmett more tightly and trembling all over.

Emmett turned toward me, but I was just as confused as he was. I looked toward Edward and he looked like he was being tortured by just standing there. I knew he wanted to be with Bella right now, it seemed he would rather die than just stand there and watch her be in pain. I sighed and nodded at him to come over here. He ran over and touched Emmett's shoulder.

Edward said something to Emmett and he put his arms out. Emmett whispered to Bella and she slowly let him go. Once she had let go of Emmett, she ran straight into Edward's waiting arms. She trembled more than when she was in Emmett's arms and Edward was rubbing her back slowly, trying to calm her down. I didn't know what to do; I looked over at Esme and saw her walking toward us with Jasper no longer in pain. I felt a little relieved but when I looked Jasper's face, he had fear in his eyes.

**Dun, Dun, Duh!!!!! What does Jasper know? What is wrong with Bella? What will Aro do next? And will the Volturi get Bella? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter of An Angels Tale!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!! Please rate/comment!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Finally, it's from Bella's point of view, sorry it took so long, had to make sure it was just right. Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV: **

I don't know when Edward had stopped talking to Aro, I didn't care. I was just hanging onto this statue and Aro was looking at me sometimes and then his gaze would go back to Edward. I turned my head for the fiftieth time and this time I scraped my cheek against the stone. I looked up at the statue and froze. It felt like my heart was going to break and just fall out of my chest. It was the angel Michael, the very same angel that stood in the place of my father, he raised me and my brothers, but why was his statue here?

I looked into Michael's face and saw it was an expression of horror. Confused, I looked at the statue more closely and hanging around its neck, was Michael's necklace my brothers had given him. I couldn't believe it, Michael had just come down to earth for a visit, and it seemed strange that he didn't come back in two years. When angels searched for him, they came up empty handed. In that moment, I didn't want to look at the now frozen Michael anymore.

I heard the Cullen's calling to me, so I quickly let go of the statue and flew a few feet away from it. I looked for Edward but he was still near Aro. Emmett stepped forward and raised his arms, beckoning me to come to him. Crying, I dove toward Emmett and landed in his arms. I wrapped myself around him, like he was a breath of fresh air when coming out of the water for the first time. I buried my face in his shoulder and started praying. I prayed for Michael's soul to be found and released from its prison, I prayed for my brothers, so that they may know the truth of what had happened.

I prayed for a while and I heard Carlisle say something to Edward. For the first time in a while, I felt Edward touch my shoulder. I flinched because it felt foreign to me even though I knew it was him. Emmett loosened his grip on me and I took that as a sign to let go of him and go to Edward. Inch by inch I let go of Emmett, thinking about Edward waiting for me to come to him. I caught the eye of Aro looking at us, I quickly let go and leaped into Edwards waiting arms. I held onto Edward really tightly and tried not to look at Aro again.

"Bella……." I heard someone whisper gently. I didn't want to look up, so without opening my eyes, I looked with my spirit. I saw the Cullen's pure white spirits, Aro's and his friend's dark spirits, and a new spirit that I didn't sense before. The spirit had pure white wings like mine and he was walking toward me. I saw that he was an older brother and immediately bowed my head. A hand lifted my head up and made me look up into his light eyes. Suddenly, I recognized him as family and I gasped as I remembered he was MY older brother!

"Hello my sister, it's been a long time. My name is James." He said. I gasped and hugged him with tears running down my face. James hugged me back and hesitantly pushed me away. "You called for some reason; it sounded like you were upset about something. What is it?" He asked. I sighed and pointed toward the statue. James looked up and frowned for a while before realization came into his face. He flew up to the statue and hesitantly touched the statue's face. James clutched his hand to his chest before flying back down to me.

"I'm sorry I must leave so soon Bella, but I must inform my brothers of this treachery. I will be back, I can promise you that. Please, get out of you before I come back." James pleaded with me. I sighed and nodded my head, "I will try my brother." He smiled and kissed my forehead before flying out of the building. I wondered how I would be able to get out of here with the Cullen's safely. I closed my eyes and led my spirit back into my body.

When I reopened my eyes, Edward was trying to get me to wake up. He saw that my eyes were open; he sighed with relief and hugged me tightly. I whispered, "We have to get out of here now." And slowly jumped out of his arms but took hold of his hand when I was on my feet. Edward looked confused but looked at his family and told them we had to go. I had turned toward the way we had come in and saw the entrance guarded by Aro's guards. I looked around me and saw that we were surrounded. How were we going to escape now?

**What will happen next? Will Bella's brother come back? Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!! I'm sorry it took a while; I signed up for a writing thing and have to write for a whole month, so please deal with the wait for a while. Review and comment please!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!! (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except one that is going to pop up in the story. The other characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.)**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella POV: **

I tried to look for an exit but the guards had blocked all the exits. I looked at Aro and saw he was looking at me, he looked smug and I wanted to run over there and smack him. I squeezed Edwards hand and looked at him, wondering if he had a plan. Edward was looking at his family, concern crossing his features and I knew he didn't know how we were going to get out. I sighed and closed my eyes, I breathed a silent prayer telling my brother that we were not going to be able to get out and that the Cullen's and I would witness the Volturi's judgment.

When I was opening my eyes, I thought I heard a sigh. I looked around and saw that no one had sighed, it must have been James. I started to back up to the rest of the Cullen's and I tugged at Edward to follow me. He hesitated for a second before coming with me. When we had gotten to the rest of the family, I held out my hand and motioned to them to take hands with me and Edward. I felt someone grip my hand, a nice warm touch and saw that it was Carlisle.

Feeling more confident, I let go of their hands and looked at Aro. He looked amused at the sight of us and I felt my anger rise up again. But I firmly pushed it down and took a step toward him. Edward pulled me back and I looked up at him. He shook his head at me and I didn't want to argue with him, so I held onto his hand more tightly and looked back at Aro.

But before I could look at him, I saw something flash behind the Volturi. I looked and there was James with five other angels. They must have still been invisible because the Volturi didn't look alarmed. James motioned the four of the angels to go up to the statue. James and the other angel walked toward me and the Cullen's.

Just as James passed Aro, his wing brushed against Aro's hand. Aro stiffened and then looked around. The other angel grabbed James by the arm and started to drag him toward us again. Once they were in front of us, James leaned down and whispered, "This is Laurent, our brother." I nodded and tried to step back a little. The Cullen's stepped back with me.

James hesitated before becoming visible to everyone. One by one the other angel's became visible. Aro and the other Volturi members looked shocked. Even the Cullen's looked shocked. In one second, everyone stood still but in the next second, one of the white angels flew down and got in front of James just in time before Caius threw a chain out at them.

The chain wrapped around the angel's throat and started to choke him. The angel fell to his knees trying to break the chain's hold. Laurent stepped toward the angel, grabbed the chain and broke it in his hand. Then everyone was either flying around the room or blocking the doors. No one was getting out of the room.

Suddenly, Aro started to walk toward us again, his eyes looked like dark flames, and he intended on getting what he wanted the most right then and there. He wanted our wings.

**Cliffhanger again!!!! Sorry, still a little tired from the plane ride.**


	18. A notification for readers

**A note for readers of An Angels Tale: **

**I'm sorry to have taken so long to update on the story. At Christmas, I went on holiday to the USA (Houston, Texas) to visit family, friends, old dance teachers etc. **

**And in the future, I will be taking a trip to the US again twice, once to Texas for my older sister's graduation from High school and the other to Minnesota to see the my oldest sister graduate from college. **

**I will keep writing this story until I find a good ending. I will also write other story's, so keep an eye out for my other story's I'll be putting up on Fanfiction. Thanks for waiting so long. **

**Kris **


	19. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I'm sorry it took so long, I started another story, got caught up in school work and a summer program that took most of my day before I had to do school work. Again, sorry x( (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except one that is going to pop up in the story. The other characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.)**

**Chapter 17**

One of the white winged angels growled and rushed at Aro, sending out white lightening to stop him from getting close to the Cullen's, my brothers and I. I saw Aro's hand move slightly and then suddenly, the angel was on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. James rushed forward and shot arrow with a white sphere before he picked up the angel on the ground and came back to us. Aro caught the sphere in his hand and crushed it. I didn't know how we were going to get out of here; every exit was guarded by a black winged angel.

James looked at me and I looked at him, having a silent conversation. We knew there were two things we could do, one: try and focus our energy into one blast and bust open a window so we could fly out of here. Or two: one of us would give our wings to Aro in exchange for leaving this place. Either one didn't look to good. James and I had watched an angel try and do number one and fail, not even getting a crack in the window, only the black angel was harmed.

I looked at James and pleaded with him. He glared at me, he knew what I wanted to do, but he thought it was suicide. Finally, he nodded and went to the other white angels, telling them to get down. I sighed and straightened my shoulders before I let go of Edward's hand. He retook it and I looked up at him, it seemed he didn't want me to go. I smiled up at him and had to go up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. He looked at me and smiled back, that crooked smile that made my heart go crazy. I looked at each one of my new family, memorizing their faces and then looked back at Edward.

My heart ached when I let go of his hand again and I stepped away from him, turning and facing Aro. I thought I felt Edward try to stop me but I was already walking toward Aro. When Aro saw me coming toward him, he smiled at me and gazed at my wings thoughtfully. I stopped a few feet from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Aro, I want to make a deal with you." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "For both the Cullen's and the other angels, so we may leave here safely, I will give you something that only I can give you." I said, a little shakily but Aro didn't seem to notice. I cleared my throat and went on.

"But, you have to swear, give us your word, that you will not harm the Cullen's or any of the angels here when we depart. Do you accept those terms?" I asked and Aro looked thoughtful.

"That depends on what you're giving me." He said and I almost flinched, Aro had this look in his eye like he knew what I was going to give him. I took a deep breath and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"In exchange for my terms, I will give you my wings." I said and I heard a couple of gasps behind me. I didn't dare look back, afraid I might catch Edward's eyes and chicken out. Aro looked like he knew that I was going to offer him that but went on with the facade.

"What is so special about your wings that your terms are of equal worth?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "My parents, had archangel blood in them, and they passed that trait down to me. My brothers do not have that trait, they have regular angel blood in them, and they cannot put away their wings, which is why they stay at our old home. But my genetics show that I can hide my wings as long as I wish and never have to show them." I said in a monotone voice, I hated explaining these kinds of things to people. Aro nodded and thought about it for a moment before he turned back to me and smiled.

"Well, since that is out of the way, I accept your terms and no harm will come to you, the Cullen's, and the angels. Would you like one of us to take off your wings, or do you or anyone else want to do that?" He asked while smiling. This time, I looked back and all of them looked like they were going to take me away if they got close. My eyes traveled to Edward and I felt a pain go through my chest. He had a begging look on his face, like he was trying to tell me not to do this. I turned back around and took a few deep breaths before answering Aro.

"I'll do it." I said and Aro nodded. I knew that getting your wings off was really painful, and I didn't have a knife on me, but Aro decided to let one of the guards let me use their knife. I looked down at the knife in my hand and got down on my knees. I grabbed one of my wings and held onto it. I put the knife just at the place the wings came out and closed my eyes, putting a piece of cloth in my mouth to bite down on. "Just do it quickly." I thought and sliced at the wing.

The pain came first and I didn't expect to scream out, but once I had screamed, I heard someone come over and grab my hand. I was sobbing and I turned to the person, pain and dizziness taking over me. When I breathed in, a familiar scent caught my attention and I looked up. Edward was looking at me with pain filled eyes and tears came to my eyes. I rubbed my tears away and then looked down. I almost barfed at the sight; my wing was laying there, drops of blood coming out of it.

I didn't want to ask Edward to help, but I knew I needed help getting the other. So, I looked up at him and whispered. "Can you help guide my hand to the other wing connecting so I don't mess up?" Edward grimaced but nodded. When I put my hand with the knife on my back, he guided it toward my other wing and then let go. He put my face on his shoulder and held me close.

"Bite my shoulder so you don't bite your tongue." He whispered and I nodded. I bit his shoulder and shut my eyes before repeating what I did last time. I didn't scream but I felt a little blood come into my mouth and my eyes shot open. I had bitten him really hard and blood was coming out. I looked up at him apologetically and he smiled down at me. I felt darkness come over me and I fainted.

**Please comment and review!**


End file.
